


High School

by SugarBones



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBones/pseuds/SugarBones
Summary: The numerous students that go to Jump City High have normal, terribly mundane lives. Nothing exciting ever seemed to happen unless a villian attacked, bringing in the hero's they've come to expect. However, as dates line up, changes appear. Powers and mutations become apparent and a certain annoying Garfield now has powers. What else could possibly happen?





	High School

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please enjoy!

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

I sighed hearing my alarm clock blare loudly the sound almost deafening and I slapped the snooze button. Thankfully the sound ceased and I got up groggily trudging my way into my dark blue bathroom and looked into the mirror. In front of me stood a pale girl with amethyst eyes and medium length purple hair, ugh make that oily purple hair. Starting the shower I dropped my clothes and quickly hopped into the steaming shower it jolting me right awake, the water scolded my body causing steam to rise off my skin. I then began to wash my hair and body taking no longer than 15 minutes. Once out I wrapped a fluffy black towel around my form and went back into my bedroom I pulled out my clothes and got dressed. My phone began to play music it reminding me of what today was and I all but groaned. Great it was ass slap Friday. Which meant the jocks would be out on the prowl today ready to try and announce their claim as the Ass Slap King.

Much to my chagrin somehow, I don't know how but I've become the main target of their annoying little game. My friend Karen said it was probably because I always managed to successfully evade them. Finishing up I did my hair and put my shoes on before saying bye to my mother and hopping into my car and left. After I got there I got on out seeing that everyone was already divided into their each individual cliques. Searching for friends of my own I ran into something strong and hard. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was," I looked up slowly trailing off as I stared at the tall tree that stood rooted in front of me. "Going..." The guy looked down at me and gave me a friendly smile.

"Nah, it's my bad I wasn't looking either. I'm Victor Stone." He held out his hand and I took it.

"Raven Roth." I had heard about Victor, he was the quarter back for the school football team. From what was said about him he was the one guy who didn't participate in slap ass Friday and was supposedly a really nice person to hang around.

"Raven Roth, I'll see you around." He smiled and walked away. I saw that my friend Karen Beecher was staring at me her eyes wide. Raising a questioning eyebrow I walked over to her.

"What's the look for?" I asked.

"You were talking to the Victor Stone." She said as if I had just talked to a celebrity.

"So...?" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me over looking around to see if anyone was listening. Once satisfied that no one was listening she leaned down and told me.

"I have had the biggest crush on him since 6th grade! I have 4 classes with him!" Realization dawned on me the odd way she had been acting lately probably had to do with Victor.

**-RING-**

"I'll talk to you later see you." I walked to my first period class Mr. Shaw, he was my French teacher and I swear every time he talked in French there were a bunch of giggles from girls to follow. I sat down next to my friend Tara Markov who was gazing dreamily at our teacher. Rolling my eyes I snapped my fingers in front of her face breaking her out of her love struck gaze.

"Oh, hey Raven! Sorry about that he's just so..." As if unable to use words she sighed dreamily. Tara had medium length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I rolled my eyes pulling out my binder.

"Tara you think every guy is, and I quote," I sighed as she had done and batted my eyelashes. She laughed and rolled her eyes also grabbing things from her brown and yellow bag.

"I do not think that EVERY guy is like that...just the ones that speak foreign languages."

"And have a pulse." I pointed out a slight smirk on my face as she turned a bit pink and sunk into her chair mumbling. From across the room I noticed that Garfield Logan, the class clown had a rather dreamy look on his face. I followed to where he was looking at and much to my surprise it was Tara who was now diligently sorting through her work. Once Mr. Shaw started talking I gave the situation no other thought and started on my work.

**\- AFTER CLASS-**

Once class had ended everyone piled out of their classrooms and began to shuffle off to their next class. My next class was all the way at the other end of the school so I rushed through people as best I could and for once I appreciated my short height. I had finally made it when I sat down, next to me was a girl with brown hair and pink highlights, she had bright pink eyes and was almost paler than Raven herself. Jennifer and her didn't really talk much only acknowledging each other when passing papers down the row or the occasional banter. But from what Raven could tell Jennifer was a 'I'll do whatever I want when I want' type of person. She didn't really listen when it came to authority and enjoyed wrecking havoc.

_Flashback_

_A girl smirked as she walked through the school parking lot people coming out of their classrooms to watch. Two teachers were yelling at her as she continued to walk paying no attention to them. She had just keyed the principal's car. When asked why she keyed the principal's car she simply said. "He tried to give me detention for something I didn't do. So~ I decided that if I was going to lose my Saturday then he should lose something too."_

_People had thought she were crazy to have keyed his car just because of a detention. However one look into her eyes and Raven could tell that it was more than that. Her thoughts were proven to be true when later she found her sitting in the courtyard crying her eyes red and puffy. When Jennifer noticed Raven there she wiped her eyes and stood up. "What're you looking at?"_

_"Nothing...you okay?" Although it even sounded weird to Raven herself, never really being the considerate type she wasn't sure what else to say. Jennifer was slightly surprised as she looked on at Raven before nodding._

_"Ah, yeah thanks...you're Raven right?" I nodded once. She smiled at me slightly as if she didn't smile often and I was starting to think that was true since I had only ever really caught her smirking. "I'll see you around."_

_"You too." And I walked away._

_End Flashback_

The sound of a large object crashing to the ground caught Raven's attention breaking her thoughts. She turned to see Jennifer and what looked to be a little boy standing next to a bin that had fallen. Immediately Raven recognized the boy to be Mikron O'Jeneus one of the smartest students in the school, he was supposed to be in Middle School but since his learning level was so high they let him advance straight to High School. Back to the matter at hand Mikron and Jennifer were glaring at each other and if looks could kill Raven had no doubt that they'd both be slaughtered right about now. "You gonna pick it up?" Jennifer asked in a grave tone. Mikron seemed offended at the mere fact that she even talked to him in the first place and more at the fact that she expected  _him_ to pick it up.

"Now, why in the world would I do that?" He asked crossing his arms not budging. Jennifer looked like she could spit fire her eyes ablaze.

"Because,  **you**  tipped it over!" At the accusation he rolled his eyes and looked the other way.

"No, actually I  _didn't_ and if you seriously believe that then you must be even crazier than everyone says." It was as if a bomb exploded and she had him by his ear yanking him around and into the wall as he screamed out in surprise and then pain once he felt his face collide with the wall.

"You. Tipped. It. OVER!" Immediately the teacher rushed over and pulled the two apart she sent Jennifer to the principal's office and Mikron to the nurses office. She had to walk Mikron down in fear Jennifer would do something again. The class erupted into loud conversation over what just happened each having their own side to it. Roy Harper, a red head who was on the basket ball team and widely known as a player was talking to a semi interested Garth. Garth was the school's heart throb even Raven caught herself looking at him somewhat dreamily at times, he was the star of the school's swim team.

"Geez, I know Mikron can be annoying sometimes but she really laid into him! Priceless! She really is a bit loco in the head!" Roy laughed to himself as Garth sweat dropped.

"That's not real nice to say Roy...Mikron can push anyone to the brink of actually hurting him, remember when he and Victor got into it?" Roy laughed again remembering  _that_ event, it really was something to see.

_Flashback_

_It was a bright and sunny day and most of the student body was outside on the football field although not for reasons one would think, there was a large circle formed around a part of the field, the main attraction, Victor and Mikron. They stood in front of each other both of their heated glares fixed on the other while the crowd chanted "Fight, fight, fight, fight". It hardly seemed like a fair fight, Victor stood a tall tower of 6 feet while Mikron was barely even 4 feet and the fact that he even still thought to challenge Victor surprised everyone. Most people thought it was because he was too stubborn to admit that he was way outmatched in height, brawn, although when it came to brains the two would battle constantly. This however was not a battle of wits at the moment Mikron had finally crossed the line and Victor was ready to kill him._

_"You have one last chance, Mikron. Apologize and I won't kill you." It seemed generous enough of an offer but then again this was Mikron._

_"Tch. I wouldn't apologize to you if my life depended on it!" No one_   _knew why they were fighting just that it must have been a pretty good reason for Victor to snap like this, he was always the more sensible one out of all the football players someone'd have to do something pretty bad because the only other time anyone had seen him fight was with Baran Flinders, he was captain of the school wrestling team and had insulted Victor countless times but what got to him was when Baran spit at him. Before that no one had ever seen him so angry, he nearly tried to kill the guy. Back to the subject at hand Victor was advancing towards Mikron and in one quick motion picked him up by the back of his shirt. Mikron fidgeted and squirmed madly trying to hit Victor but he held him a safe distant away._

_"You're mouth is bigger than your brain, Mikron so I'll give you some time to think." With that said he walked over to the school flag pole and hung Mikron by his under where and left him there. It took almost a whole day before a teacher noticed and got him down. After that Mikron narrowly avoided Victor's path but that didn't stop him from running his mouth to others._

_End Flashback_

Roy had finally finished laughing and started to talk once again but ceased when he seemed to take notice of Raven, he winked and leaned in. "Hello, I'm Roy Harper and you are?" Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes and settled for raising an un-amused eyebrow then said in her usual bored monotone drawl.

"Raven." Roy didn't seem to quite get the hint that she didn't want to talk to him and got ready to say something when Garth being the more observant one noticed and put a hand on Roy's shoulder before he could say anything else.

"Perhaps we should start packing up the bell rings in any second." Raven gave Garth a thankful nod and used this moment to slip away and out of the room soon after the bell rang. The bustle of students came quick as people poured out of their classrooms and into the hall, Raven was all but trying to quickly get to her class afraid to run into a  _certain_ cheerleader although as fate would have it she felt the familiar tight embrace. She knew it could only be one person,  _Kori Anders_. Kori pulled away enough for them to be arms length apart, her hands on Raven's shoulders.

"Oh, hello there Friend Raven! It is certainly great to see you again you are looking the pretty today!" Kori was a tall, slim, and sweet girl whose smile lit up a room. For some reason of which Raven had no idea Kori had taken a liking to her and stuck to her like glue whenever she saw her. The first time they met had been last year, Kori had been new to school and people were picking on her for the way she talked and guys were hitting on her, not in a flattering way either. So, as Raven walked by she noticed this and spoke up then left, leaving them all staring. Quickly after Kori became popular and joined the cheer leading squad, Raven thought that she had long forgotten about her but was surprised when about a week later she was hugged fiercely by the tan girl and thanked repeatedly. Since then Kori had been talking to her regularly, adjoined with a daily hug.

"Ah, thanks Kori you look pretty too." She wasn't lying either Kori was a beautiful girl envied by most of the female student body and ogled by the males. Kori smiled brightly at her.

"Why thank you dearest Friend Raven!" They began to walk side by side people staring occasionally at the odd pair. Kori chattered on about many of things all while Raven listened and offered an 'oh' or a simple nod at certain places. Finally they made it to Raven's class and Kori said her goodbyes and left to her class. Once she was sure that Kori was out of sight she began to walk to a door that lead outside, she entered through it.

It was completely silent save for a few birds that chirped happily. Upon first glances it didn't seem like much from inside the school so people walked by it or through it never really paying it any mind more in a rush to get to class or fool around in the halls. A stone bird bath sat next to a wrought iron bench, the little area had grass surrounding it where flowers were blooming, filling the air with the sweet fragrance. She took a deep breath enjoying the smell of something other than the stuffy air of the high school halls.

Out laid in front of her was a stone path that lead straight to the bench, she walked the trail and sat on the bench. Behind her was a medium sized blossom tree that shaded over the bench blocking out the bright sunlight. She instantly relaxed and pulled out her book and began to read.

**MEANWHILE:** **In another part of the school**

A teenage boy sat in the back of his classroom staring out the window a seemingly bored expression on his face as the teacher droned on. His window was the only one that didn't have a screen covering it so he usually just stared out the window rather than at the board. He had pitch black hair that was done messily like he had just rolled out of bed but somehow managed to get away with the look, he had slightly tanned skin and an athletic build. His eyes were a deep crystal like blue and they watched as the students rushed by in the other hallway, there was a small courtyard that separated the hall and this side of the school, often students would cut across to get to their classes. He was about to turn back to the lesson at hand when something well more like some _one_ caught his attention. A girl walked out into the small courtyard and took a deep breath in, taking in her surroundings.

She was short and petite wearing black leggings and an over sized gray sweater. He watched as she sat down on the bench, she had somewhat long purple hair and was pale as could be. The girl pulled out a large book and began to read a small smile playing on her lips. During his little examination of the mystery girl he hadn't noticed that the teacher had stopped the lesson and had been calling his name over and over again until the person who sat next to him tapped his shoulder. "Hm?" The teacher's arms were crossed as she glared at him indignantly then said in a horribly high and shrill voice.

"Mr. Grayson if you honestly think that whatever you're looking at out that window is of more importance than your education then please leave the room this instant!" Before he could even interject she put her hand up silencing him. "Actually, you know what? This is the third time this month that I've had to get onto you! So, today your banished from my room you can come back tomorrow if you feel like buckling down and learning!" The whole class snickered while some stared shocked back at him.

He stood up, gathered his things with a roll of his eyes and left. Honestly the fact that she sent him out or "banished" him was more annoying than anything considering she was being over dramatic. He had an A, B average for crying out loud! Lost in his thought he didn't realize just exactly where his feet took him until he saw the girl again. This time he was much closer and he could see her more clearly. The teen wanted to go in and say "hi" to her and maybe talk for a second but the other part of him didn't want to disturb her. She seemed at peace like she didn't get a whole lot of it. Once again his feet betrayed him and strolled into the outside area. Hearing the door wish open she looked up surprising him. Her eyes were a deep amethyst, penetrating and beautiful..so beautiful that he almost missed her talking.

"Uhm, hello can I help you?" Her voice was monotone and void of any emotion except for a slight curiousness. Quickly he realized that he was just staring at her and answered back.

"Ah, sorry for bothering you I just uhm," He wracked his brain for a good enough lie. She raised an eyebrow and closed her book suppressing a sigh. He noticed her shift as she crossed her legs and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. This gave him a better look at her face and he noticed that she was extremely pale causing her hair to stick out even more. "To tell you the truth I was curious about this place and came in to check it out only to see that you were here." He scratched the back of his neck slightly embarrassed at his response hoping that it was good enough."

"Well..you're free to check it out I actually should be leaving soon." She started. 'No!' He didn't want to drive her out.

"No, you don't have to leave because of me I'm the one who disturbed you." She looked a bit surprised as her eyes softened slightly.

"Thank you.." After a moment of silence he turned and went to leave. "Wait, if you want you can stay. I don't mind as long as there isn't too much noise but I doubt that you would make a whole bunch of racket." This surprised him and her. Raven didn't understand what came over her, she should be glad and relieved that someone was willing to leave her be so that she could read and have her calm place back. However that's probably what made her say that..no one in this school really cares and would rather be loud and make noise. He seemed genuine about not wanting to bother her. He turned back around and smiled at her.

"Thanks, oh by the way I'm Richard. Richard Grayson." He held out his hand to her. Brought out of her thoughts she stared at his hand for a second hesitantly. Richard noticed her hesitant expression and said jokingly. "I don't bite well too much." She rolled her eyes unable to stop the slightly amused smirk that appeared and took his hand.

"Raven Roth." He raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Huh, well it's nice to meet you, Raven." Little did either of them know that this was the start of a very interesting relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please, tell me what you think it would mean the world to me! Also thank you so much for reading this! Until next time!


End file.
